Pretending
by Blue82
Summary: Faith has problems with her boss, Lt. Miller, who is harrasing her. Bosco pretends to be her boyfriend to get Miller to leave her alone
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pretending

Author: Blue21

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money on this, I'm just trying to satisfy my hoplessy romantic side.

Summary: Faith has some problems with her new boss and Bosco pretends to be her boyfriend to help her

Pretending

Bosco ans Faith relationship wasn't really good after the 55th was closed, a few weeks they didn't talk to each other and tried to forget each other. But like usually they couldn't be apart, so they had a long and painful talk and mended their friendship. They didn't see as much off each other because the still weren't working together but they tried to meet as often as they could, which usually meant at least twice a week and on the weekends Bosco often was over at Faith apartment and spent time with her and Emily. He was part of her family once again.

It was Saturday and Emily had just gone out with some friends after she, Faith and Bosco had dinner together.

After getting two beers Faith sat down beside Bosco and pulled her feed up under her.

„Your quite today, what's wrong?", Bosco asked as Faith handed him his beer.

„My boss, Lieutenant Miller, he keeps asking me out."

„And what is the problem?"

„I don't wanna go out with him..."

„So, tell him.."

„Wow, what a genius you are! I didn't think of that!", Faith replied, sarcastically. „I already told him that but he won't leave me alone, insist on taking me to my car after work ans stuff like that"

„Did he hurt you?", Bosco was worried.

„No, don't worry! Its just getting on my nerves," Faith tried to calm him by putting her hand down on his leg. „I even told him I had a boyfriend. But he didn't believe me. Either that or it just doesn't matter to him"

„What an ass! Shall I talk to him?"

„God, no! He's my boss and I don't think you threatening him would be good for me or you, for that matter!"

„I just wanted to have a talk with him!", Bosco sounded offended.

„I know that you wanna help me and I love you for that, but I know how you „talk", Boz", she said, softly stroking his leg.

Her words calmed him down again.

„Then tell him he should leave you alone or you'll file sexual harassment against him"

„It's not that easy, you know how this works and what consequences this would have for me. I really would like to keep my job!"

He sighted, even if the complain would go through she would always stay the woman who filed sexual harassment and lots on men would hold that against her, thinking she was just a woman who overreacted and wanted special treatment. That was no option.

„We'll think of something! But right now, we gonna have some fun and forget about the job, Miller and everything else. It's weekend after all", he grinned at her. „Come on, I'm gonna get you drunk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Monday Faith was lucky to be busy all day, she hadn't seen Miller at all. Just when she was ready to call it a day Miller walked into her office.

„Faith, you look good. How was your day?", he asked, casually sitting down on the edge of her desk.

„Busy, I'm just about to head home", she answered shortly.

„How about I come with you, we order in and I'll help you relax a bit?", he offered with a big grin.

„Thanks, bit I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate this."

„We both know you don't have a boyfriend, nobody at the precint has heard from him or ever seen him. You never get flower or anything!"

„Excuse me, I like to keep my life private...."

„Without being noticed Bosco had rounded the corner to her office. She was upset about this Miller guy and he wanted to make sure she was okay. And he wanted at least take a look at his guy. As he heard there exchange he stopped at the door. He needed all his self restrain to keep from going in and knocking some sense into Miller.

_She is clearly not interested, why can't he leave her alone? I can't stand guys like him..., he thought._

Without thinking he walked inside, needing to do something.

„Hey, Faith! I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I waited outside for you but you're a little late. We have to hurry, I made reservations at „Chez Pierre"

„What?", Faith asked him shocked. She hadn't expected him tonight and did not really know what he was saying.

„Suprise, honey! You know only the best for you, it's our anniversary after all!"

Bosco looked at her, silently telling her to go along with him, glad that they still could talk without talking.

_Trust me, I explain later. Just go along!_

Coming out of her shock Faith finally responded „Sorry, it was a busy day but I'm ready now."

She even managed to accept his hug and his kiss on the corner of her mouth without blushing.

Miller just stared at the exchange before coughing.

„Oh, I'm sorry! I only have eyes for Faith when she is with me, how impolite. I'm Maurice Boscorelli, Faith boyfriend. You must be Lt. Miller, she told me lot about you!". Bosco shook his hand, finally acknowledging him ans letting him know at the same time he knew Miller was hitting on Faith.

Miller was too shocked to speak, finally he turned around.

„I'm sorry, I have to go. Have nice anniversary, I'll see you tomorrow Faith", he hurried out of her office.

Staring after Miller Faith took Bosocs arm.

„Let's get out of here, you promised me dinner?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they reached his car, she turned around.

„What the hell do you think you are doing, Bosco?", Faith wanted to know.

„You wanted him to leave you alone..."

„Yeah, but I'm sure he'll notice that my boyfriend only showed up once.... He doesn't believe me that I have a boyfriend. He'll ask questions about you, why you are never with me when we all meet for a drink..."

„That's easy, we just make sure someone sees us together"

„And how will you do that?"

„Come on, we go out all the time to have dinner or see a movie, we just have dinner somewhere your colleagues go to, too. You know words spread fast. In no time he'll believe you and even if not, when everyone else believes you he can't hit on you again"

„Why should they believe us? We aren't a couple.."

„Most of the people who saw us together thought we were a couple, back at the 55. We know each other better then anyone else, I don't think that will be a problem."

„I don't think that's a good idea"

„What can it hurt to try it? Beside, you can't back out now anyway, or what do you wanna tell Miller? Just trust me on this..."

Faith looked at him, she knew his last words had a different meaning. After the incident with his eyes he thought she didn't believe in him anymore. This was her chance do show him that the didn't loose her faith in him.

„Alright", she answered.

„Great," he grinned, pulling her toward his car „Let's go, I'm starving"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I'm really busy right now and I couldn't find the time to write more. But there is more to come....

Part 2:

„Hey, Faith! We all go out tonight to celebrate the engagement of Mike Harris, are you gonna come, too?", Sharon, the desk Sergeant, asked Faith the next day.

„I don't know, I need to check with my boyfriend first, I don't know if he already made plans for us", Faith answered, remembering that she promised Bosco the let everyone know that she was taken, whenever it was possible.

„That's no problem, just invite him to come along. You know we are all curious ….", Sharon answered.

„Thanks, I'll ask him", Faith said, forcing a smile.

Turning around to go back to her office she saw that Miller was watching her once again and had probably heard everything. Sighing she pulled her cellphone out to call Bosco.

„Hi, Bos! Are you busy?", she asked him, fairly sure that he was on break.

„We got invited to an engagement party tonight, do you have others plans or do you want to come with me?"

„Okay, I meet you outside. Bye", she smiled, glad that she didn't have to go alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bosco arrived Faith stood on front of the bar already. She clearly was nervous, constantly straightening her clothes.

„Sorry, I'm a little late. I had some paperwork to do", he apologized.

„Paperwork? Since when do you write your own paperwork?"

„Since my partner isn't there and I have to prove to her that I'm capable of doing my job"

„You have nothing to prove to me, Bos.", she whispered. „Beside, you never were able to do your paperwork. I don't expect that to change...", Faith joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bosco grinned, „Come on, baby, let's go inside"

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. „And, thanks..", he added.

Inside Faith saw Sharon and the others sitting at a large table in the corner. Waving in their direction she said „They are over there...."

„You go ahead, I'm getting us something to drink first", Bosco answered, before he turned around, without waiting for a reply.

„Great, leave me alone...", Faith sighed before heading over to her colleagues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Faith, there you are!", Sharon greeted her, nearly shouting to be heard over the rather loud music. „I'm glad you could make it. Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

„He went to get us some drinks, he should be here soon."

„My husband, Jake, went to get us drinks, too. He's gone for over 15 minutes minutes, now. Then he brings a pitcher beer, it seems he can't remember that I hate bear. And that after 27 years of marriage."

Faith laughed, „Bosco is the same..."

„I was rather surprised that you are in a relationship", Sharon said. „You never mentioned anyone"

„I' m a private person, I like to keep my personal live private", Faith answered. „Especially when I don't know the persons around me … If it weren't for John Miller I wouldn't have mentioned Bosco..."

„Ah, Miller, he tries to bed every female he sees, but you seem to challenge him. Normally he is very successful, but you told him off."

„Apart from being taken, he is my boss and not my type. And he is a bit to persisting for my liking. Doesn't take no for an answer. I hope he stops hiting on my now he knwos Bos, Bos can be a bit jealous at times."

„I'm sure Miller accepts that your are taken. And for your boyfriend being jealous... It shows that he loves you.."

Before Faith could answer Bosco and Sharons husband came back from the bar.

„I got us a pitcher beer, Sharon.."Jake said, putting the pitcher down before introducing himself to Faith.

„Hi, I'm Jake, Sharons husband, it's nice to meet you."

Bosco meanwhile shook hands with the others and sat down beside her.

„Tequila sunrise? I would have bet you bring beer"

„Why should I? You prefer your drinks sweet, and I didn't have the impression that you are the mood for beer. But you can have mine, if you prefer"

„No, the cocktail is perfect.... That was very thoughtful of you, thank you"

„Young love, still so attentive...." Sharon sighed, with a sharp look to her husband.

While Faith bit back a smile, Bosco just looked confused.

„Tell us how you guys met, Maurice, Faith didn't tell us much about you"

Faith looked at Bosco ans silently squeezed his hand.

„I met Faith at the police academy, I was a ladies man back then. I thought very woman would fall to my feet when I smile at her. And then there was Faith, completely unimpressed and thought I was a jerk. I had no chance with her, beside she was married. But somehow I couldn't stay away from her, there was something about her that no other woman I met before, or after, has. We became soon the best friends. She always believes in me, supports me and is always there for me. And I guess somewhere along the line I fell head over heals in love with her. I guess I realized it only after I realized that a want to be a better person for her."

No one said anything, they just watched Faith staring at Bosco, thinking that it was the first time he told Faith what she really meant to him.

Everyone was pulled out of the moment as the music was turned even louder than before and couples went out on the dance floor.

Out of nowhere Miller appeared beside the table.

„Faith, god to see you! Would you like to dance?"

„Sorry, she promised me to dance with me.."Bosco spoke up before Faith could think of a way to decline Millers offer and pulled Faith up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Thanks, Bos! I couldn't think of a polite way to decline him."

„That's why I'm here for", he pulled her close and the swayed softly too the music.

„You are a real good dancer, Bos, I always loved dancing with you," Faith said, while putting her head on his shoulder.

„Funny, everytime I saw you dancing with Fred I had the impression that you hate dancing"

„I love dancing with you and I hate dancing with Fred. It was always a battle with him, he didn't really know what he had to do but expected me to follow his lead. But with you every move comes natural, I feel save and comfortable with you. That's why I like dancing with you"

„I would have danced more often with you had I known that your dislike had something to do with your partner."

„That's okay, would have been difficult to explain to Fred why I won't dance with him but with you, anyway."

„Miller is still watching us..."

„Sharon told me that he is challenged by me, because I told him off...", Faith sighed. „Besides, I don't think he believes that we are really in love"

„Mhm, do you trust me?", Bosco suddenly asked, after no saying anything for a while.

„I told you often enough, I do trust you, you know that! Why are you asking me?"

„I'll explain later, just go along with me....."

Not understanding what Bosco was saying she pulled back to look up at him.

Bosco put his hand on her Faith, his thump barely touching her mouth, softly stroking her skin.

Slowly he pulled her face up to him before leaning in, his mouth grazing her lips. Faith gasped and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, caressing her lips.

Faith stiffened for a second before pressing closer to him and returning his kiss. Everything around them vanished as their kiss became more passionate.

Moaning Bosco crushed her lips under his, not caring that they were in a public place and everyone was watching them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pretending, Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long but I don't know where my head is. I …. Sorry, you surly don't want to know what's wrong with me and my life. Anyway, here is chapter 3, finally. Enjoy :)

Part3:

Faith head was dizzy after the kiss. After Bosco had pulled back she just stared at him without saying anything, shocked that he had kissed her like that. Bosco didn't seem to notice her shock and just pulled her back to their table. The rest of the evening Faith didn't talk much and just watched Bosco having fun with her colleagues. She was amazed how easy he smiled and talked with Sharon an her husband.

After a while Bosco noticed that she had become quit and excused them from the party, thinking she was tired. He took her home and insisted on bringing her up to her door. He gave her a quick kiss on her mouth as a matter of course like he did it every day and excused himself to let her get some sleep. Without turning around he left Faith standing in her doorway, completely shocked once again.

**The next day**

The next day Bosco went over to Faith apartment to tell her he had had a message on his answering machine from Sully when he had come home the night before. Just as he was about to knock , the door opened and Emily came out, nearly running into him.

„Hey, Bosco! Sorry, I need to hurry, I meet with some friends to go shopping. Just go in, Mom just woke up. See you later", she said and hurried down the stairs without giving him time to answer.

Shaking his head he went inside, closing the door behind him and went into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee and sat down at her kitchen table. At the same time he heard Faith bedroom door open.

„Em? Did you see my new pair of jeans? The one you insisted I buy?", she asked coming into the kitchen just wearing a tight white tank top and blue panties.

Bosco turned around to tell her that Emily had already left but just stared at her with his mouth hanging open, his heart beating rapidly at seeing her like this.

Faith stared at him with wide eyes, surprised to find him in her kitchen.

„Bosco? What are you doing here? Where is Emily?", she asked, her cheeks becoming red.

„Mhm, she let me in and then went to meet her friends. I.. „, he swallowed hart, his eyes wandering over her.

„Oh...", Faith answered while searching for her jeans to cover herself up. Seeing them lying on one of the chairs she tried to grab them and triped over a pair of Emily's shoes.

Falling towards Bosco, he was able to catch her just in time and she landed on his lap.

„Good morning, it's good to see you, too", he joked as he found her straddling his lap, his hand resting on her bare legs.

Preventing her from getting up he said „I like this outfit"

Wriggling in his lap Faith answered, „Bosco, let me get dressed.. What are you doing here this early anyway?"

„Sully left a message. Wanted to know if I was interested in meeting up with some of the old guys from the 55th. I wanted to hear if you are coming, too, before I'll call him back.", he explained, while caressing her arms and legs absent minded.

„Mhm, would be nice to see some of them again.", she answered her eyes closing.

Boscos hands wandered up to stroke some of her blond her out of her face and then stroked over her eyelids and face.

„What are you doing, Bos?", she moaned without trying to get up.

„Oh god," he whispered as he heard her moan and let his lips follow his hands to place feathery kisses on her eyes and face.

„Bos..", she moaned again.

„Open your eyes", he demanded, while he placed his hand behind her neck an started to pull her lips toward his own.

TBC...


End file.
